UpTown Girl
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: an OC fic. A young woman was trapped in an oil portrait by the jealous ex of her fiancee, now that the Portrait is moved to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what will become of this Uptown Girl?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter only my OC**

"Careful, Careful!" Mr. Filtch directed house elves as they hauled a large rectangular parcel covered in a white drop cloths up the moving stairs. It was approximately six feet tall and four feet wide, "Alright, hold'er up" Filtch ordered as he climbed his step stool and hammered a nail into the wall and hooked the wire attached to the parcel to it. Lowering it to the wall the drop cloth hit the floor to reveal an oil portrait of a young woman of about mid-twenties, she had a mop of brown curls cut into a bob. Her blue dress was thin and beaded with a zig zag design with black and silver beads.

Her face was made up with heavy bronze eye shadow and thick coal, her lips where a dark maroon and her eye lashes where draped elegantly over her large chocolate brown eyes. In-between her fingers was a long cigarette holder. Her body was draped across a fancy red couch that curled up at the end. Her entire being projected an air of grace and elegance. On the golden plate attached to the picture frame dubbed her Bonnie May Millhouse, the daughter of the founder of the Madame Marie LaVeau School of Magic, James Millhouse.

The legend surrounding the portrait was Bonnie May was the most sought after lady in the French Quarter. Heiress to an immense Fortune, She had the best of all things, and was courted by nearly every eligible man in New Orleans. One day she accepted the proposal of Johnny DeFlore, A young man with promise, but suspected bootlegger in the days of Prohibition. This portrait was painted on the eve of her wedding, during the painting process, Johnny's lover stormed in, in a rage and cursed Bonnie to spend eternity within the painting.

Now the Painting was to hang in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

"How is our new arrival settling in Mr. Filtch?" Professor Dumbledore asked from behind him, "Still hasn't said a word Headmaster." Filtch replied, "Well I'm not surprised," the Headmaster sighed "So young, poor thing" He turned, "The students will be here in two days, we have much to do, but now it is time to rest." The two left. Leaving the Hall dark only lighted by the moonlight that shone through the stain glass windows.

The portraits chattered amongst themselves or slept with loud snores. The girl in the portrait sighed , and took a drag from her cigarette, "Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish we've gotten ourselves into ole' girl?" she muttered.

"Hello there." An elderly man from another painting entered her portrait, "May I?" Bonnie pulled her feet off the couch and patted the seat, "Ab-so-lute-ly" she popped each syllable in her signature 20's turn-a-phrase. He looked about 80ish in a Monk's rode and a long white beard. "It's been a while since we've had a new arrival, what might your name be?"

"The name's Bonnie May, You got a title?" she asked shaking his hand. "Nathanial Methuselah, Alchemist" she nodded, "So what are you in for?" she took another drag from the stick, "Pardon?" he said confused by her banter. "I mean are you cursed like myself or just you know, around?" she clarified. "just as you say "Around"" Bonnie snubbed out her Cigarette and sighed.

"So, not to be forward, but you couldn't happen to have and hooch 'roud here would ya?" he tilted his head a little, "you know, skee?" she offered with no response. "Belt?" she tried once more, "Giggle juice?"

"Oh you mean alcohol!" Nathanial announced with understanding, "Now you're on the trolley!" She smiled with a nod, "I'm afraid not young lady, "Bonnie's face fell, "Phooey" she muttered. The old man yawned, "Well miss, It's time for me to get some sleep and I suggest you follow suit." Bonnie bid him farewell and sighed, alone once more. "Well, I Guess it's not so bad, what daddy would say if he saw me sulking 'round here like a kicked pooch?" she perked herself up, "I just what the ole man would say, he's say, "Doll, you listen to me, there's only two things you need to know in this world, Know your onions and Never take no wooden nickels." "

She nodded to herself with conviction, determined to stay positive that someday someone would release her.

**Sorry that it's so short but It's just a trial chapter tell me what you think.**

**Here's some translations for Bonnie's 1920's slang.**

**A fine kettle of fish = a fine mess**

**Hooch, skee, and Belt = alcohol**

**Now you're on the trolley=Now you get it!**

**Know your onions= know you stuff**

**Never take wooden nickels= don't do anything stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way own Harry Potter **

Bonnie groaned and rolled over on her couch as a beam of light hit her painting. "Cheese and Crackers" she muttered, and rubbed her eyes, not worried about smearing the makeup, after all it was painted on. "Ah, look who decided to join us" a hefty woman in a dirty apron and brown dress chortled from another painting, moving platters and mugs of ale along a long wooden table in the oil painting across the hall.

"Bout time you got up youngin, the students will be at the school tomorrow and all the paintings are tiding up portraits." Bonnie grumbled gibberish as she straightened her rumpled curls and tapped her cigarette box, pulling a stick out and striking a match. The woman in the opposite portrait clucked like a hen and shook her head as Bonnie took a long drag from the end of the cigarette holder.

The flapper quirked a brow at the woman and pursed her lips to blow smoke rings to the maid's disgust. "So." Bonnie flopped down on the couch and, "Student's eh, following that logic that must mean this joint is a School?" The woman picked up a broom and swept up non-existent dust, "Ay, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest magical institution in the world." She stated proudly.

"Ritzy." Bonnie. She sighed and lied on her back with an arm under her head. She looked at her hand, more precisely the left one, on her ring finger sat a diamond engagement ring, with a large princess cut diamond in the middle and a pair of rubies on either side. "Oh Johnny, Johnny, Johnny" she sighed twisting the band around her finger.

"You keep talking to yourself, people will start to think you're crazy." a creaky grandmotherly voice said, Bonnie looked around, and stood up. The voice seemed to come from the other side of the wall, she pressed her ear to the wall and squealed as her head fell through and she landed face first on the floor of a quaint looking parlor. In the corner sat an old frail looking woman in a woolen dress and a black lace shawl knitting in a wicker rocking chair.

"That sure is a pretty bobble you got there dearie, surly a gift from a suitor no doubt." The woman shook a long silver knitting needle at her. "What oh this?" Bonnie looked at her engagement ring, "Yes, I mean." She trailed off, "Sit down child it's terribly rude to hover about like a buzzing bee." Bonnie perched herself on a red velvet cushion, "Now, what's your name child?" the old woman set aside the knitting, "Bonnie May Millhouse. Of New Orleans" Bonnie introduced herself formally.

The old woman chuckled, "I knew it." She said wisely, "I knew it was you." Bonnie tilted her head, "Beg Pardon, have we met?"

"Well I don't expect you would remember me, you were only a little scrap of a thing, oh but you were a little spitfire you were" the old woman reminisced, '_this old bird's a loony' _Bonnie thought, "But I would know that Millhouse nose anywhere, you are the spitting image of your father."

"You knew my father?" Bonnie cut in, only to be whacked upside the head with a knitting needle, "It is rude to interrupt, but yes I knew James, handsome lad, cheeky to. Anyway, I also know about your curse and I know some one who can help you."

She stood and brushed off her skirt, Follow me." She scuttled to the wall and pushed though into the next portrait, just like Bonnie had before. The flapper followed the woman muttering to her self. They soon reached a large golden framed portrait in a large office, "Hello Albus." The woman greeted the elderly wizard in baby blue robes, "Hello Ethel, what brings you here?" Professor Dumbledore asked the old witch in the frame, "Albus, this is Bonnie May Millhouse, the one I told you about."

The old man nodded understandingly, "Um excuse me, But Could someone possibly explain what's going on here?" Bonnie cut in, receiving another whack to the head, "Manners." Ethel scolded her. "You see Miss. Millhouse ever since your disappearance, your father searched for a solution to remove you from the painting, but after your portrait was stolen from the school, he had all but given up, but only after succeeding in his quest. And now his wish can be fulfilled."

Bonnie was utterly shocked, she could get out, she would be free. "Y-You mean I could leave, I-I could go home?" she whispered. "Yes my dear, I will write James to tell him that we have located you and he will send instructions to free you" Dumbledore beamed, Bonnie cupped a hand over her open mouth, and steadied herself by leaning on the wall.

"Albus I think we may have overwhelmed the poor child." Ethel Patted Bonnie's free hand, "I'll take her to Nathanial he should have something to calm her down," the older woman led her by the hand. Bonnie was lost in a thick daze, nothing felt real, She could go home. She could see her father again.

"Now, now just sit down child, you look fit to collapse." Ethel gentle pushed her onto the couch in Bonnie's own picture. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Dandy." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry potter**

"Now, Miss. Millhouse you should know there is a large possibility that this will be unsuccessful." Dumbledore explained. "Is there a chance it will work?" Bonnie paced the length of her portrait frame, "Of course."

"Well than let's get to it." Bonnie replied. Her portrait had been moved into Dumbledore's office, for the process of removing her from the painting. According to her ageing father, they would need a personal possession of Bonnie's something that had been very close to her emotionally.

"Now the others will be with us shortly, this spell is extremely difficult and take three people, Myself and two other teachers will attempt to extract your soul from the portrait, and place it in the object, After that your soul should be able to search through the memories on the item and create a body from the memories." Dumbledore explained, "Do you understand?"

Bonnie ran through the instructions again in her head. "Uh yea, sounds easy enough." Bonnie muttered. "Come in Minerva." Dumbledore called, an elder woman entered the office with a large white box, "you know I hate when you do that Albus." She sighed and placed the box on the table. "You brought what we need then?" She nodded, "in the box"

"Bonnie this is professor McGonagall, She will be helping with the spell. Severus should be here soon," Bonnie nodded politely at the older witch. "Have you explained to her how it works?" Minerva asked the headmaster. "Yes she understands completely." Albus assured her, "Good, good." A tall man dressed in all black walked in, reminding Bonnie of a shadow or a crow.

"Severus good of you to join us, did you bring the potion we need?" Dumbledore beamed with his usual happiness. In response the man simply placed a large vial of a silvery purple gel like liquid on the table. "Wonderful, let's get this going than shall we?" the headmaster clapped his hands together.

Minerva blow off a thick layer of gray dust from the lid of the box and peeled off the cardboard lid. She gently pulled out a mass of white fabric. The dress had long puffed sleeves and a lace trimming along the train. The collar was medium cut and trimmed with to match the train, a white shiny ribbon was attached at the sides to tie around the back. The overall color looked as if it had once been snow white, but age had played it's hand in fading it to a light gray.

The wedding dress was laid out flat on the table, "Severus the potion if you please?" Albus motioned to the dress, with a curt nod the man poured a steady stream of the potion outlining the dress and then used the rest to liner the frame of the portrait. "Now, keep your wand steady, if even one of us breaks focus, all is lost." Dumbledore warned.

"Ready?" he asked as all drew their wands, "_Et__Requiem__Capiat__Animae__" _The elderly wizard muttered cryptically, Bonnie felt a strong pull from inside her, she closed her eyes and suddenly she felt her self being stretched and shrunk at the same time, suddenly a strong burning spread like fore all over her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as the pain worsened, suddenly it stop.

She felt lighter then air as she opened her eyes, she was out! Kinda.

She was simply a soul, a light blue and black mist. "Steady, Steady..." Albus instructed as they guided her essence to the dress. She entered the cotton fabric of the dress, filing it completely. She was pushed into a black and white scene, a memory of hers.

"_Oh darling it's lovely" A woman cooed as Bonnie spun in the very dress she was now possessing, "He's a lucky guy." Two woman sat on a pair of mini couches, sipping from long stemmed glasses of champagne. "Girls." A rosy cheeked Bonnie turned away from the mirror, "I think this is it." She squealed with joy. "Oh honey this wedding is going to be the bee's knees!" the brunette laughed, Clapping her hands. "I feel just like Christine from Phantom of the Opera." Bonnie spun, making the dress fan out. "I was thinking more like Wendy from Peter Pan" a bubbly blonde with a fashionable bob cut noted._

"_How are you ladies doing?" a saleswomen wearing a pants suit strode in. "Ma'am how much is this dress?" Bonnie asked, "Oh that's from our winter collection, it would be about $90." Bonnie flinched, "Jeepers, that's a lot of dough." She thought for a few moments, "We'll take it!" she concluded._

While Bonnie manifested herself into a new body, the three modern people squabbled amounst themselves, "I'm telling you it didn't work." Snape pushed, "And I'm telling you, we have to give it more time!" Minerva argued.

Suddenly the dress's flat front rose a bit, as if it was being filled with a person. "See I told you so!" Minerva gloated. "Shh watch." Dumbledore hushed her.

The dress filled out with a shimmering air, slowly the sparkle took on a human form, light shades of color filling the space, first the outline, then the hair, then the face, eyes nose, mouth., her thin arms and long fingers topped with red nails, and finally her legs.

The trio looked on with shock and awe, as a woman simply formed before their very eyes. After about a few moments, she was a real as real could be. Her cheeks rosy and plump, Her eyes small and soft. Her hair curly and in constant motion just like her. She opened her mouth with silent breath, as she stretched out her arms before her and just stared. She touched her face and ruffled her hair.

And in a horse whisper, strained from barley used vocal cords, she whispered.

"_I-I'm free"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry potter, And I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's hard to find inspiration for this story, but here we go!**

It almost didn't feel real, but it was, and it felt better than any dream she had ever had. "Thank you," she breathed, her vocal cords rusty and strained from remaining unused for all these years, "I can't believe it actually worked." The man in black simply shook his head.

"Wait, what year is it?" she stopped, "1995" Minerva stated.

My god, I've been gone for 71 years. Bonnie thought in awe, she attempted to take a step forward, but found her new body frightfully ill prepared to do so, her knees buckling under her suddenly.

"D-do you have a mirror in here?" she asked, "Of course, right this way" Dumbledore offered her his arm and she politely accepted, wobbling slightly with each step. The mirror was extremely large and provided more than enough glass to properly reflect Bonnie, who ran her fingers through her hair and over her face and clothes again and again. "Thank you," she practically laughed, "thank you so much, How can I ever…"

"you owe us nothing my dear, now I think there is someone who would very much like to see you." The headmaster took her hand and they apparated, landing in front of an impressively large brink house covered in Ivy and moss, "Is this…" Bonnie led off

"Is your childhood home yes? Mr. James Millhouse still leaves here in his old age I believe," Dumbledore wasted no time dallying and rapped on the large wooden door with the bronze lion head knocker. A young woman in a blue Maid's uniform opened the door shyly, "Can I help you?" she asked in a thick southern accent

"Yes I am here to see Mr. Millhouse please, and it's rather urgent." Dumbledore said calmly, "Yes, uh, come in." the maid nodded, "Please wait here, I'll see if he will see you." The maid scurried off down the hall and left them waiting in the impressive entryway, the floor was white marble and all the furnishings imported from somewhere or an other.

"Mr. Millhouse will see you now." The maid led them through an archway and down a long hall furnished with a series of oil paintings and decorative tables which held potted plants. The maid opened a large mahogany door and let them in to a giant study with an oriental rung underfoot and various other decorations, "James, wonderful to see you again my friend," Dumbledore said warmly as the chair behind the gargantuan wooden desk at the front of the room stun to face them.

A wirey, yet intimidating looking man sat in the chair with an antique wooden pipe smoking in his hands, "Albus, the ritual was a failure I suppose." The old man said bitterly, "On the contrary my friend if you would be so kind as to look up from your book."

Mr. Millhouse glanced up from his reading and dropped his pipe onto the floor, "My Lord…." He breathed, and reached for his white wood walking stick, He silently hobbled away from his desk and toward Bonnie who stood in the middle of the room. "Bonnie?" He croaked, "Hi daddy." She said softly and walked forward so her father didn't hurt himself, "Is it really you? Is it really my baby girl?"

Bonnie walked the rest of the way and grabbed her father's hands, "I'm really here daddy, I'm back." She laughed and wiped her eyes.

Mr. Milhouse embraced his lost daughter, "My sweet girl, you've finally come home." He wept, "And now you can have the life you deserved,"

Mr. Milhouse stepped away from his daughter and addressed Dumbledore who watched the scene fondly, "Thank you for bringing my angel home, May I have a moment with her alone?"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded and left the two alone, Mr. Millhouse sat at his desk and Bonnie sat in one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk. "When that woman cursed you I never thought I could forgive myself for letting that happen to you." He poured a glass of brandy.

"But you are home now, you can finally have the life you deserved," He said joyfully, "Daddy, where is Johnny?" Bonnie asked almost hopefully. Mr. Millhouse sighed and shook his head, "Bonnie, your tragedy, Johnny didn't take it well. He didn't last the year." Mr. Millhouse shook his head at the loss of the young man.

"Oh God," Bonnie moaned mournfully, "I am sorry my child, but I would rather you remember him as he was. Instead of what he became." comforted his daughter. "Now I'm afraid that, there is a bit of business I must divulge to you, I have decided to retire. And Now that you are here, now that you are home you will inherit my business."

Mr. Millhouse approached a large oil painting that hung over the fire place in his study, the painting was of an immense mansion, a red brick building with white trimmings and a well kept garden in the front. "At the end of the school year, I will bequeath the school to you, my heir."

Bonnie blinked for a moment that shook her head quickly, "Daddy I can't run the school, I don't know anything about running a school." She protested. "Bonnie when I first opened this school you were the key to its success, You connect with people in a way I have never seen before."

Mr. Millhouse sat in the chair next to his daughter, "Bonnie, it is your choice, but when it come straight down to it, I trust you more than I do any one else." Bonnie shook her head, over whelmed by the thought of it. "You have until the end of the year to decide."

Bonnie stood up and walked over to the painting, and ran her fingers over the canvas. As soon as her fingers touched the canvas, the tips of Bonnie's fingers dipped into the painting. Bonnie jerked her hand away with a short shriek and clutched her hand to her chest. "What's wrong?" Mr. Millhouse rushed over to the painting.

"I-I-I…" Bonnie stammers and reached out once more, her fingers sunk into the wall and took on the style of the painting. "What on earth?" Mr. Millhouse pressed his hand to the painting, but it remained as solid as before.

"One moment," He hobbled to the door and returned with Dumbledore at his side. "Bonnie, show him."

Bonnie pressed her hand to the painting and her arm sunk in the picture up to the elbow. Her forearm was flat and resembled that of an impressionistic painting, while her upper arm remained lifelike and human. "That is not normal." Dumbledore remarked as she removed her arm from the painting, returning to its normal state.

"I think we should get you back to the school."


End file.
